Taser Shotgun
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * * * * |type=Primary |grade= |released=16.7.0 |efficiency/_damage= 75 (max) |fire_rate=71 |capacity=6/12 |mobility=110 |accuracy= |range= |upgrades=N/A |theme=Police themed |cost= Obtained from the Gun Runner Event Chest. 50 (Each upgrade) |level_required=Level 2 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.7.0 update. It can be obtained from the Gun Runner Event Chest. Appearance It utilizes the same weapon base as the "Cruiser", with a different design It has a yellow crane stock, with a shell rack mounted on the side with 5 shotgun shells. The body of weapon is mainly black, with a rail system with a black/yellow 2x scope, a light grey ejection port on the side, a loading port underneath, and a yellow/black pistol grip and a grey custom trigger. The barrel is black with a grey magazine tube underneath. On the front of the weapon, it has a grey muzzle break. Strategy It deals moderate initial damage, but when stunned, it will deal a tremendous amount of damage per second. This is paired with a relatively slow fire rate, ammo capacity, but decent mobility. When a target is hit, it will slow down and stun the enemy for 3 seconds, with a 4 second after effect. Tips *An important note that this shotgun does not fire buckshot, instead it fires a single large slug. *When using slug rounds, be very accurate as the margin for error is less, use the scope to help with this **This is helped with the slug's slightly large hitbox compared to most bullets. *Use this at close-medium range. Use the scope when needed. *Aim for the head to maximize. *When an enemy is hit, the target will become unable to move as fast. Use this as an advantage to finish them off while they are vulnerable. *It is capable of killing targets with 3 shots to the head, without the taser, and 2 shots with the taser effect. *When fully upgraded, a shot can deplete the armor of an enemy. *Use this to counter highly mobile enemies, it can even be used to immobilize Jetpack users, making them easier to take down. Counters *Pick off the user at long range. *Area damage weapons and shotguns make quick work of users. *Strafe while jumping to avoid getting hit by the large hitbox of the slug. *Try wasting the ammo of the user, leaving them vulnerable from an attack when they are reloading. *Flank around the user then use a melee weapon to deal quick damage and then pull back. *When hit by a slug, try rocket jumping away from the battle. *When being tased and low on health, it is recommended to do an all or nothing attack on the user. Use your high damaging weapons. Attributes *'Single Shots' *'2x Zoom' *'Shock' *'Stuns Target': Drastically slows down the target's turning speed by 60% for 3 seconds. *'Slows Down Target': Decreases the movement speed of the target by -50% for 3 seconds. Upgrades N/A Supported Maps *Escort *Silent School Theme *Police-themed Weapon Setups Use this in conjunction with a slow firing, high damaging weapon such as the Ghost Lantern for an effective one-shot build. Trivia *The functions similar to the Taser XREP Projectile. **In real-life, tasers are classified as a less-than-lethal weapon, however the in-game's version is lethal. External Links * Base Weapon - Areku Wakasa * Muzzle - Shockwave * Trigger - Shockwave Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Single Shots Category:Shock Category:Stuns Targets Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Event Chest